I Promise
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Emison one shot... based off of the scenes in PLL 100... Enjoy :) M for mild themes ;)


**A/N: So I usually don't write one shots... because reading them usually make me mad because I just want to read more. However, I don't think that I, as a writer, and ready to write a canon Emison fic, and don't really want to write an AU one. Therefore, I'm starting out small. This is the kissing scene we got in PLL 100 last night, the way it would've all happened if I'd written it ;)**

**Hope you'll all like it :)**

**Enjoy, and review if you want :)**

* * *

Emily slipped Ali's tank top over her head, taking a deep breath. After Ali's confession earlier, it was going to be a little bit weird to sleep over with her. But Ali needed her, and she wasn't going to back away just because of some confession.

Chances were, anyway, that Ali had just been playing with her again, just like she used to. Something in the back Emily's mind told her that was completely wrong, though, but she didn't want to admit that. She didn't want to still have feelings for Alison. She couldn't. She still had unresolved things with Paige, and the two of them hated each other.

But things with Ali were pretty much unresolved as well.

Just before Emily retreated to the bathroom to change into her borrowed pajamas, Alison had reminded her that she was the one Ali had always missed the most. She would lying if she didn't admit that Ali admitting these things to her made her feel good. It felt good to know that Ali hadn't completely played and used her before she disappeared.

Unless, of course, she was still playing and using her now.

Emily looked over herself in the bathroom mirror. She was just wearing a tank and some shorts. That's what Ali had given her to sleep it.

Taking another deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes catching on Ali's bare back as the blonde slipped her own pink tank top over her head. As she brought it down over her stomach, the blonde turned around and made eye contact with Emily. "Are you tired?" she asked. "It's been a long day."

"Longer for you, I'd imagine," Emily countered, not really sure how she should be feeling at the moment.

"I don't know. I kind of put you through a lot today," Ali admitted.

"Yeah, but you're the one who got slapped," Emily reasoned, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Ali's eyes watched her carefully.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I deserved it," Alison said, shrugging. "Emily, why did you want me to leave Rosewood?"

Emily inhaled sharply, this question coming when she hadn't expected it at all. "I didn't _want_ you to leave. It's just… a lot of people here want to put you through hell… they don't care _what_ happened over the last two years. They still remember the Alison they knew before she got 'kidnapped', and they're not going to easily accept that you've changed."

Ali sighed. "Have _you_ accepted that I've changed?"

Emily swallowed thickly and lowered her eyes.

The blonde nodded. "I understand. I did a lot of bad things to you, Emily. I don't blame you for not believing what I said earlier."

"I never said—"

"Please, Em, I know that you don't believe me," Ali insisted, shaking her head slightly. "I lie a lot, you know? I don't even know if I lie more or less than I did before. It just always feels safer to lie. It's something I really need to work on. I _am_ working on it. And Emily, I _wasn't_ lying to you when I told you earlier that your feelings for me are _not_ one sided."

Emily heart rate picked up when she realized that Alison had specifically said _are_ _not _instead of _were not._ That implied that she still had feelings for her, right?

Emily took a short breath. She shouldn't get her hopes up, at least not about something like this. She didn't even know if she still had any feelings for Alison. But did Alison have feelings for her? And if she did, would that affect how Emily felt about her?

"Emily, do you believe me?" Ali asked, her voice slightly pleading.

Emily sighed slightly. "Alison, I'm not sure what to believe anymore. I've been through a lot these last two years while you were gone."

Ali frowned. "I know. You can talk to me about it, if you want."

Emily shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Do you still love Paige?" Ali asked. She sure was full of words this evening.

"I don't know, Ali," Emily admitted. "I still have feelings for her I guess, but I really don't know where my heart is right now."

"I understand," Alison stated, nodding carefully. She headed to the light switch and flipped it off. "I'm getting tired, I think we should probably go to sleep now."

Emily nodded in agreement and both of them got into their respective sides of Ali's bed. They stayed a decent distance from each other, a safe distance. It was pretty late, but Emily found herself laying awake for nearly an hour, still not asleep. She was thinking too hard, about everything. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Ali? Are you asleep?"

Silence.

Then she felt Ali move a little bit on her side of the bed, and she turned her head a little to see Ali turning over to face her. Emily rolled onto her side a little as well to face the blonde, their faces closer now. Ali locked eyes with her, and Emily tried to search the blue eyes in front of her. Search for what she wasn't sure.

_Those kisses weren't just for practice._

The words ran through her mind plenty of times, and Emily finally gave into herself. She sat up a little bit and her and Ali's eyelids dropped instantly as their lips met in a careful kiss. As their lips froze there for just a moment, Emily's mind went completely crazy. This kiss brought up all sorts of feelings that she hadn't really had in years.

Ali was the one who started to move her lips in their kiss, and Emily easily reciprocated. She used her left hand to pushed the blanket out of her way, and then instinctively, the hand rose up to the side of Ali's head. At first, she carefully just set it there, but then she moved it a little in Alison's soft hair.

Before she knew it, her hand was tangled in blonde hair, and her lips were feeling swollen from the making out that she and Ali were doing. When their lips broke apart for a moment, Ali and Emily searched each other's eyes. A billion thoughts screamed at Emily to stop this now. But it only took one thought to convince her that this was right.

She pushed her lips onto Ali's again, harder this time. She sat up a little more, and Ali rolled a little bit so that Emily was straddling her. The blonde's hands pulled Emily down closer to her as they kissed, her nails accidentally digging forcefully into the brunette's tank top.

Emily's lips left Ali's, and for a moment, the blonde was scared that this was going to end. But then she felt them latch onto her neck, and she rolled her head back involuntarily. As Emily sucked gingerly on her neck, Ali was sure that her eyes were about to roll back into her head. The feelings of Emily's lips and tongue and teeth against her skin was overwhelming.

Taking a little bit of initiative, Ali let her hands roam over Emily's body for a moment, until she found the bottom of the brunette's tank. She gripped it firmly in her hands and pulled it up.

Emily didn't even question it as she pulled back and finished pulling off her tank top.

Alison had seen Emily shirtless before, just like Emily had seen her shirtless before. But there was something different about this time, when Emily was looking down at her for a half a second with her bare chest exposed. Trying not to linger on how amazing Emily's body was, Ali rose up on her elbows to meet Emily's lips again.

As soon as Emily was kissing her back, Ali took it upon herself to roll them over surprisingly skillfully. Ali pulled her lips away in order to pull her own shirt off, and then she looked at Emily's surprised face. Not just surprised that Ali had torn her shirt off. No, she was surprised that all of this had happened. The one time that she had tried to do anything more than kiss Alison, she had been completely rejected. What had changed?

Ali had changed. Like she said. She wasn't the same girl she was two years ago.

Ali's lips grabbed Emily's back in another kiss, this one full of teeth and tongue. Their breasts brushed against one another carefully, and Emily felt her nipples harden at the contact.

When both of them were too aroused to stop, Ali put herself completely out there. She pulled her face away from Emily's for just a moment, and whispered, "I love you, Emily. I need you."

"I-I—"

"You don't have to say anything back, Em," Ali insisted.

"No, Ali, I need to say this," Emily insisted. Ali pulled back a little further, a look of concern stitched onto her face. "My feelings have been all over the place, lately. I don't know what I want, what I need." Ali brought her hand to Emily's hair and carefully brushed some of it out of Emily's beautiful face. "I need to know that you're not going to do to me what you did two years ago."

Ali felt her heart clench just at the memory of doing those things to Emily. "I promise. I won't."

Their eyes searched each others for another long moment before Emily decided to believe her. To go against the billions of thoughts screaming at her that Ali was lying, again, and instead go along with the one thought whispering that this was right.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you, too, Ali."

Ali woke the next morning with her naked body pressed flush against Emily's naked body. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her favorite person. She wasn't sure why she'd chosen last night to admit her feelings to Emily. She wasn't sure why it had suddenly felt like the right thing to do. But she was glad that she'd done it. There had always been a little something missing from her life before she ran away. That little something had seemed to multiply when she left completely.

Even when she saw Emily again, something had felt missing. That was, until last night. She finally felt whole again. Not to mention, the sex had been amazing.

Ali brushed her hand carefully through Emily's hair as the brunette slept. She had no idea what was in store for the two of them, what with all the shit going on in their lives. But Ali loved Emily, and Emily loved Ali. Together, they would always pull through. That much she knew.

* * *

**I know that it's nothing extraordinarily special or anything. Sorry it wasn't overly sexual as well. I hope you all liked it anyway. It's just some people were asking for an Emison one shot based off of last night and well... frankly, I'm never going to get another Emison story up if I don't practice writing Emison. That is, after all, what I have to do to get better. So I hope you like it and maybe you'll drop me a review letting me know if you like it.**

**Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**


End file.
